


Smithereens

by mytholizzie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CS AU, Captain Swan AU - Freeform, Emma outranks Killian, F/M, Multi, WWII AU, there'll be blood and death, this is going to be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytholizzie/pseuds/mytholizzie
Summary: Based during WWII, Killian has been drafted to the frontlines and Emma is a field nurse. He gets into a nasty explosion that costs him is left hand, and Emma is there to nurse him back to health after several minor surgeries to remove the shrapnel from his body.





	1. Chapter 1

_**08:00H, Geneva:** _

As he had de-boarded the train in Geneva he had caught sight of her; the striking blonde who gave him hope that this war was worth fighting for, for the woman he had waiting for him back home. She had been a beacon of color and light in a dismal sea of grays and navy. Even in the cooler September weather, she still looked angelic, rosy-cheeked and strong, despite the rations that were being dished out daily, amongst troops. The other troops, it seemed, were coming in from the sea but, it seemed som troops had decided to forego a seafaring approach and had chosen to travel by land.

Glancing over at her, he noticed she wore a different uniform to the females in his corps; she was American. Sure, Britain and America were allies in the same bloody war but, it meant he would probably not see her again, once they both left the station and were separated into their respectful battalions.

He took the chance.

Killian dumped his pack into the dusty asphalt and burnt, worn grass, and strode over to the stunning blonde who had floated into his life, in her angelic form, sending his mind reeling with adorning thoughts of her mouth on his.

"Afternoon, miss." He nodded, removing his cover, and tucking the brimmed hat under his elbow as he stuck up conversation with her, admiring her poise.

"Good afternoon, officer." She replied, her strong eastern American accent resounded in his mind, confirming his earlier suspicions of her not being part of the same military force as he. She pulled her cloak a little tighter around her shoulders as she stood and took a quick drag from the cigarette she had been holding, as she awaited other company near a truck.

"I hope you don't think me too bold, miss." He flushed before he even began talking to her, "But, you're awfully pretty."

She turned to him and glanced over his form, making it painfully obvious she was taking in his physique among other details, "Well, thank you. That's very sweet of you to say, Officer...?" She tilted her head slightly, nurse's cap perched perfectly atop her blonde curls, pinned back into a neat chignon.

"Officer Jones, miss. May I know your name?"

"Lieutenant Emma Swan." She replied despondently. It was clear she was waiting for someone, she wasn't entirely sure why an allied Officer was making conversation with her, even though she could guess his intentions.

"Ahh, a Lieutenant." He smiled, giving her a slight tip of his head as if she were royalty. He could tell he was beginning to raise her heckles, so he tried to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand; being an Englishman, he did not fare well with conflict. He swallowed, "I do hope you don't mind my company, Lieutenant. May I share a smoke with you?"

She glanced sideways at him and gave a nod, "Sure. That's not too much trouble. You seem like a nice man, and it'll pass the time faster while I wait for the boys to hurry up and unload the supplies for the camp."

"Are you not headed to Salerno?" He queried, lighting his cigarette with his matches, shooting a quizzical expression.

"Officer Jones, you know I can't tell you that. That's possibly classified information, regardless I shouldn't be talking about the United States' Military plans and positions with someone whom I outrank be it on foreign or home soil." She took another drag of the minute stick between her fingers, puffing out a plume of white smog into the crisp, morning air, "I know the British troops are also positioning near Salerno. Will you be moving out with them?"

He smirked hearing her response, she knew how to speak her mind; that was always a weakness of his. Strong-willed, out-spoken women would probably be the death of him, and he knew it, "But, you're okay trying to coax information out of a less seasoned Officer, ma'am?"

She whipped her head around, glaring at him and his cocky response, "Be careful, Officer. I would hate to have to cut your military service short because of a few choice words." The blonde smirked back. The back and forth she was engaging in was quite a show, she didn't think she'd ever find someone who could playfully interact with her as he was. It was a shame she wouldn't ever see him again after they parted ways.

He leaned in closer to her and took the last drag of his own cigarette, "Aye, love. I'm sure you wouldn't pull rank on an Allied Officer. Surely, you have the best interests of winning this war at heart." A slow billow escaped from between his teeth, iterating his point further.

She swallowed, mouth slightly agape as she listened to his comment before she scoffed, saving her face, "Well, perhaps I wouldn't but, I could ensure your commanding officer could toss your ass into whichever brig is available on one of those vessels you Brits have out there."

"Again, love. I'm not sure you'd do that." He stepped closer to her, his eyes trained and locked on hers, holding her gaze as he removed the cigarette from between her fingers, took a drag, puffed out the cloud of white and placed it back between her fingers. He smirked, watching her reaction, "You like me too much for that."

A roll call had begun in the near surroundings, Jones could hear his comrades' names being called and their answers barked back to the superior officer. He glanced over his shoulder to the field behind he and Swan before he huffed and turned back to her, "It's been wonderful meeting you, love. Please, take care of yourself, Emma." He swiftly pecked her cheek before she could do anything, and once again took several long strides to reach his pack and join rank with his comrades.

Emma was left speechless, watching after the dark-haired, handsome Officer who had briefly made her acquaintance. She watched how he slung his pack up and over onto his back, replacing his cover on his head, and turning to glance back at her; her cigarette had started to droop between her fingers now, a slow trail spiraled upwards from the tip.

"Wait, what's your name, Officer?"

"Jones, love."

"No, your first name?" She called, craning her neck slightly and moving side to side, to dodge the military personnel scattered between them, "What's your given name?"

"Killian!"

"Jones?" The commanding officer's voice boomed.

"Present, Sir." Killian responded, giving a salute before falling back into rank and pausing before turning back to view the blonde.

She was smiling and nodding, holding his gaze for a moment until another man strode past her, touching her lower arm and muttering something to her. Emma seemed to shake herself from her reverie in time and averted her focus from Killian to rush off to her duties.

He was left with just the image of the blonde bombshell, he hoped that vision would be enough to get him through the next so many days, weeks or months it took to win the war.


	2. Chapter 2

The journey to Salerno was rather uneventful and mostly spent in solitude, as he was not too familiar with any of his comrades. His brother had been shipped out and stationed elsewhere, and the other Officers in his battalion had already separated off, forming their own friendship groups. Half of the journey had already transpired before a fellow Officer caught his attention, awakening from a particularly heavy jolt.

"Where are you from, old bean?" The Brit questioned him lightly, a gentle, genuine smile crossed his mouth, picking a hip flask from one of the pockets in his pack.

"Berkshire, mate. And yourself?" Killian questioned his new acquaintance.

"Nottinghamshire." He sighed somberly, "Left my wife behind, Marion's going to be bloody lonely. She's going to be bloody livid I've left her in quite the delicate condition, if you know what I mean."

"A delicate condition?" Killian pried, unsure of what his new acquaintance was eluding to.

"Yes, there'll be a little one on the way quite soon. Will be a damn shame if we don't show the Germans how to win a war before the little one decides to make an appearance."

Another couple of voices suddenly joined the conversation, "You've left your girl at home, too then?" A distinct Northern English accent spoke up, and large doe-eyes peered from under the brim of a cap, "I didn't even get to say toodle-loo to my love."

"Ah, you too?" The other dark, bearded man spoke up, "My Guinevere is expecting me home safely, I couldn't promise her that."

"It seems I am the only one who did not leave behind a better half, lads." Killian spoke up, slightly amused at the current predicament he found himself in. It was as though the tables had turned, and he was surrounded by his new comrades' other halves.

"How do you think you'll manage out there? With nobody to fight for?" The Northern lad spoke up.

"I said I didn't leave behind a girl, what's to say she's not fighting the war alongside us?" He smirked, garnering the attention of the others in their group. All eyes were upon him, awaiting the story that was to follow the pregnant pause he had inserted for effect.

"She's in the bloody war? How did you ever manage to agree to that, mate?"

"Well, uh...?" Killian gestured for his name with a tip of his hip flask.

"Robin." He responded, before turning his attention to the other two of the group. They sounded off their names without hesitation; Arthur and Will. The three gazed at Killian, as if he held the Hope Diamond, awaiting the rest of his story about whoever his love interest was. It was their stories and the memories that would keep them going through the eternal days and nights that were to follow their arrival in Salerno.

"Well, lads. We've got plenty of time before we arrive in Salerno, do share about your ladies. I cannot really compare my story to anything you boys will probably share. But, aye, I'll do my best to keep you entertained."

"Bloody get on with it, Jones!" Robin jeered, grabbing his flask back and essentially pushing Killian into the spotlight to share his memory of Emma before he had boarded the train.

"My apologies, mate. The girl I left behind was actually fighting for the Yanks, she's a gorgeous lass." Killian trailed off, smiling at the memory of her, tugging the cape tighter around her shoulders as she puffed at her cigarette. He scrubbed over his face, continuing his story, "She was a bloody vision. She was only dressed in her field clothes but, boy did she fill those out well, if you know what I mean..." He smirked, nodding as he exhaled at the memory.

The boys all cheered before they patted him on his back and shoulders, offering him more of the beverage from the hip flask and encouraging him to continue his tale. Their chatter continued on, well into the night and by the early hours, the three others had dozed off, leaving Killian with just his thoughts; he was left chasing the image and memory of Emma around his subconscious.

* * *

 

Emma had found herself thinking of the tall, dark and handsome Brit who had conversed with her back on the holding lot before boarding his train to Salerno; she wondered if she would ever see him again, and in what context. Upon her arrival in Salerno, she had been stationed with the rest of the emergency department, outside the town-lines, in order to protect the fallen and injured soldiers while they recuperated under the nurses' care.

Upon arriving at the nurses' station, Emma was horrified to find that so many of their own had already been injured in a multitude of ways; some were bandaged up like mummies, some were missing limbs or extremities and some were not destined to make it through the night. But, upon her arrival, several of the injured and fading were instantly calmed by her presence. Not only was Emma breathtakingly beautiful but, she also lit up any room she stepped into. A make-shift medical center be damned.

As she scanned the facility, the blonde caught sight of a young man, barely of legal age for drafting, who was struggling to pull himself to an upright position, due to lacking the lower half of his right arm. Emma exhaled shakily before she rounded several ends of beds, lined up in neat rows like on a chessboard, so she could attend to the young man. Once she reached his side, he ceased his movements as he felt her delicate palm on his shoulder, assuring him that she would help him with anything he needed. As she took the time to smile down at him, she noticed he could not have been more sixteen years old and she audibly gasped before settling herself on paper-thin mattress.

"What's your name, soldier?" She questioned him lightly, removing her hand from his shoulder.

"Henry." He sighed harshly, probably more harshly than he had originally intended. He furrowed his brows and shook his head, "I was so stupid. I don't know what I'm even doing here."

"You're not stupid, Henry." She gave him a gentle smile, "How old are you?"

"I'll be sixteen in three weeks." He replied, almost inaudibly as he hung his head. After a brief pause, and the silent prevention of a scolding between his superior and Emma, Henry continued, "I was hoping to find my dad. My mom said he left her when I was born, and the only thing I knew about him was that he was enlisted. So, I lied about my age and got myself drafted, in hopes of finding him before it was too late."

"You're not stupid, Henry." Emma assured him, "You're very brave. I don't know many men who would enlist themselves, knowing of the dangers of war, and the possibilities of not returning home, and all in the name of family. You're very courageous, Henry even at this age." She beamed at him before she cast a glare at his superior and flicked her eyes back to him, softening once more.

"You really think I'm courageous, Ma'am?"

"I really do." She nodded once, to affirm her statement. After a brief silence, Emma cleared her throat and stood from the boys' side, gesturing to two of the officers flanking the superior, "Now, you two, please do help our brave solider to sit. I believe he needs to be upright, so as better to hold his liquids."

Stepping back, she oversaw the re-situation of Henry's position, flicking her icy gaze to his commanding officer, in hopes she could eventually win him over and ensure she had full responsibility over the young solider. As she was about to step away, she overheard Henry's call and turned.

"Ma'am, thank you. Thank you for noticing me. The minute I'm able to, I'm going to write Violet, and let her know that you helped me out with situation. She'll be so pleased to hear from me, I know she's going to be worried."

Emma's attention was piqued, "Who's Violet?" She questioned lightly.

"She's this girl I like from school. She was sent away to farmland, to help melt down metals and tend to horses, so they could transport them over here. I was the only one who saw her off at the station." He began to dig under his pillow, and produced a muddied handkerchief, "She gave me this. She kissed it before she left, it was the first time I ever saw her wear any kind of makeup."

"She sounds wonderful. And, all the more reason for you to get yourself in better health, and get on home to her."

"I plan on it." Henry grinned toothily, before he continued, "And, to my mom, too."

* * *

 

That evening, there had been talk of heading to a small public house in one of the villages. Emma, whom had been set to bunk up with a fellow field nurse named Katherine, had discovered that the village was about two miles' walk to the east of their base, and Katherine had been desperate to have a 'taste of home' the moment she'd heard there would be music and dancing. Emma had given into her roommate's persistent questioning, and agreed to accompany her to the pub for some of the gaieties.

Upon reaching the public house, the blonde couldn't help but smirk; jolly melodies were filtering out through the opened windows and sashes, and there were patrons trickling in and out of the main doors, enjoying the still-warm evening weather. She and Katherine caught sight of a few of their colleagues in the medical center, and Katherine happily skipped over to the few nurses she recognized, leaving Emma to dawdle behind.

Taking in the surroundings and fellow patrons, the blonde caught the gaze of the man who had reached out to her on the holding lot. She smiled, bowing her head lightly to acknowledge him, before he stood and made his way over to her, grabbing a second drink on his journey towards her. When he reached her, he smiled and offered her the glass he had grasped before he perched on the edge of the bar stool beside her, taking in her form wordlessly.

After a brief moment, he dipped his head momentarily, "Ma'am." He offered, returning her acknowledgement now he had her engaged in conversation for at least the next five minutes or more.

Emma glanced over his insignia and smiled lightly as she noted his rank, and that he was one of 'her own' servicemen. She swallowed back and felt her cheeks flush, as she lightly responded with a delicate, "Corporal."

"I see your friend decided to ditch you, or was that a conscious choice on your behalf to remain without company?" He questioned her, wondering what had made her decide on attending the festivities at the pub, if she hadn't remained in company with Katherine, and the other nurses.

"Well, as you can see, Corporal, the ladies all know each other. I, on the other hand, am their superior and perhaps they would find it too flagrant if I were to join them and their jollities with our fellow servicemen." Emma nodded gracefully. She was feeling a little brushed aside but, she knew it could be a little lonely at the top, especially being female in a predominantly male-oriented game.

"In that case, I offer you my company, if you want it." He gave her a lopsided smile and a non-committal shrug as he took a swig from his beer, glancing over the lip of the glass at her before he clacked the glass down on the table and flicked his eyes between hers, awaiting her response.

She glanced across to Katherine and watched the nurses dancing in the arms of the soldiers; fingers were snaking closer to hips and under hems of skirts or tighter around waists, and Emma exhaled lightly, shaking her head at their behavior. She knew it was going to be a long journey ahead in order to win the war, and she couldn't expect perfectly appropriate behavior from all of her subordinates all the time. Emma glanced back to the corporal and gave him a nod in agreement, "I'd like that very much, Corporal."

He reached for and raised his glass, in hopes she would do the same, "Here's to new acquaintances and connections, Ms...?"

"Swan. Well, you can call me Emma." She smiled, lifting her own glass as she rolled her eyes before focusing on his, "What about you, Corporal? You didn't tell me your name." She smirked.

"Cassidy, Neal."

"Well, to us." She beamed. It was the last thing she remembered coherently.

* * *

 

Some while later, Emma found herself in the side street a little away from the pub, pinned between brick wall and a hard, warm body, grinding deftly against her. She exhaled into fresh stubble, as she felt lips on her neck and buzzed hair between her fingers, A strong, yet slightly calloused palm hitched one of her thighs around his pelvis. Her jacket had been strewn aside and her blouse had been unbuttoned enough for him to gain access to her breasts. Most of the patrons had since left, and only the locals remained at the public house, beyond that, the rest of the village seemed to be slumbering. The only noises that seemed to reverberate around the tiny square were the ragged sounds of their breathing, and her tiny grunt as he pushed inside of her unannounced.

Emma gripped Neal's shoulders, balancing as gracefully as she could on one foot, as he jerked up into her. She searched blindly for his mouth with hers, and found her purchase as a team of low-flying planes graced the sky. They were allied planes, and she knew the village they were heading towards. Neal hadn't seemed to notice the planes flying overhead, as his jerks got more frantic and she pulled her mouth from his to watch the fighters circling for the best place to release their loads. The low drone of engines matched her and Neal's groans and ragged breaths, and for a brief moment, she lost sight of their formation.

It wasn't until the first bomb was dropped, the whistle sounded through the air and signaled its impending arrival on whatever lay below. The illumination and delayed explosion signaled the fighters had hit their targets. Emma pushed Neal away exhaled, knowing there would be casualties she would need to tend to in the coming hours. She tore her attention from the village to gaze at Neal and she shook her head, chewing her lower lip before she made swift work of re-buttoning her blouse, stumbling slightly as she reached for her jacket and cover, trying her best to sober up.

She felt his hands wrap around her waist from behind, he was still hard as his lips pressed against her neck again, "Come on, it's going to take them a while to dig out anyone from there... We got time." He pressed against her again, using his free hand to drag the hem of her skirt up her thigh.

Emma shook her head, squirming away from him, "I can't. I'm sorry, Neal." She turned to face him, "I can't keep this going when I know there are going to be people who need my help. My station is near that village, they'll be at the medical center before I even make it back to base." She glanced over her shoulder and wrapped her jacket around her shoulders, "I'll be seeing you, Corporal." She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek before she stumbled off towards the base she was stationed at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sex is written as consensual, Emma is a little blitzed, though and not typically in the correct frame of mind to be making those kinds of decisions.


End file.
